True Friends
by Gabriela Barton
Summary: Dave Karofsky is kicked out for unknown reasons. He doesn't know where to spend the night when he suddenly finds Hummel-Hudson's house. Will he be able to ask them to spend the night?
1. Chapter 1: Kicked out

Hi! First of all, if there's any mistake or something, I'm very sorry, I just want to try to write what will be my first Glee fic here, and furthermore, in english, because I'm spanish and only aged 15, so I hope you can at least understand what I say... Maybe you don't know why do I write it in english instead of spanish... well... that's because not many spaniards come around here! Ah, last thing, I had to say that I've read so many of your fics, and... congrats! I like everyone I've read so far Ok, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Glee or their characters.

*This happens on the second season, after 'Never Been Kissed'.

~~~TRUE FRIEND~~~

This story doesn't start as usual. Right now, Dave Karofsky is being kicked out of his own house by his very own father. He doesn't cry, c'mon, do you see Karofsky crying? But he has unshed tears in his eyes... He doesn't know what is his father yelling at him... he just gets some words... 'dissapointment', 'disgrace', 'get the hell out of here'... 'Fag'.

He just said the 'f' word. He feels like someone had just stabbed him. He feels so _miserable_. And he's homeless, and broke, and... well, he's got no friends who will let him spend the night. Azimio actually lives too far away to go on foot. And thanks God that it's Friday. Will he go to school after what happened?

It's not like I knew what happened, either.

He just crawls. He looks dead. He doesn't know where are his feet going, he doesn't care. At least, until he can see it. The fancy's house. Hummel's house. He's terrified, he wants to run away. But.

Where?

He's got no place to go back.

Maybe if he asks Finn... he is a football mate, isn't him? But he still doubts, doesn't know about what will he do if he knocks the door and suddenly a beautiful, perfectly stylized guy opens. What can he say? 'Hi, I'm the bully who threatened you, can I spend the night here'? No way.

He sits near, under a big three. The night falls. Thinking about his parent, he wonders if he will regret making his son leave just because... because of that. Not like he said 'I'm a queer' or anything. It's just... he sighs. _So unfair_. But, won't he be paying for all the bad things he did to people, specially to _one_ of them? He doesn't notice it's already dark, he's still thinking. 'I also did so many unfair things to... him.'

He could have spent all night there if he hadn't feel the freezing cold biting his skin. He rubbed himself, to get warmer, and walked around the Hummels' house. He thought he saw Finn's room –well, it was messed and he saw for a moment Finn's laugh- so he got a little stone and throw it to the window.

- Phst!

Then it occurred. Somebody unexpected opened the window. Thanks Godness it wasn't the fairy, he was thankful for that. But he was trembling in horror when he saw Burt's face looking out the window.


	2. Chapter 2: Brothers

Second chapter up!

~~~TRUE FRIEND~~~

- What the...? –Burt started to ask.

- Please sir, listen to me, _please_. –Dave didn't want to admit it, but he was so scared. Too scared. He'd never thought of being a homeless or anything.

- Wait just there! –he yelled from the window. In matter of seconds, he was at the door, looking at him.- What are you doing here? Were you pretending to get near my son again, you bastard? –he said furiously, angry.

- NO! –the jock answered.- Please! I just wanted to ask Finn a favour...

- FINN! Come here, now –he shouted. Soon, the tall boy was running upstairs, from the basement room.- Go ahead, I wanna see it –he challenged him.

- Whatcha doin' here, man? –he said, half angry, half sorry for him to be facing Burt.

- Finn, well, my dad just kicked me out, and I need somewhere just to sleep tonight. Please, man. I need it, I cannot stay out. I'm really sorry for what I did in the past, let's forget all that shit, ok? Please. –he _begged_. He was trembling, maybe because of the cold. Even if he was a bully, he really looked abandoned now. Helpless. Burt sighed.

- Not my decision, anyway. Y'know, this is not really my house –Finn said as Dave gasped. And as he feared, the little, lovely guy came out of his house to find them all outside.

- What's going on, dad, Finn?... –he froze at the sight of Karofsky- YOU? What are you doing here! –suddenly his voice went too high.

- Calm down, Fairy! –he said, full of anger, but at the same time he enjoyed teasing him so he got that lovely frown, and those beautiful eyes got mad, and... uff...

- What have you called him? –oh shit. Karofsky had forgotten the protective and terrifying father just beside him.

- Just kidding! –he tried to excuse himself.- Kurt, tell him! I need to stay over, just tonight! –he almost screamed.- Just until tomorrow, I'll be gone before you notice it.

- Dad... –Kurt hated it. That guy had been bullying him since _ever_. Why did he feel compassion for him?- I'm curious. Let him stay just for tonight.

- But Kurt... –his father started.

- Please –he pouted with his best puppy-dog-face.

- If you think you can handle it, cool. But if you cause any trouble... –he growled- I'll be upstairs –he said, as he went into the house. Finn followed Kurt, and Dave went behind. He liked the house, it was bigger than his, and brighter, even at night. He just was following the kids, so when he entered the basement, he instantly knew it was Kurt's. Everything was so freakin' perfect and decorated in a way a guy –straight guy- would NEVER do. He felt strangely comfortable.

- Do... Do you sleep in the same room? –he said awkwardly.

- Yeah, we do –said Finn- and we don't have any problem with it. Do you?

- Not at all –he grumbled. He saw Kurt pulling out some blankets and a pillow.- For me? –his face suddenly lighted up. He expected nothing else but to sleep under a roof.

- Will you be, uhm, uncomfortable sleeping next to me? There's no much room either, so... –asked Kurt. Was he crazy?

- You're not afraid of what I'm able to do in the night? –he said confused.

- I'd been before... now, I'm aware of another kind of things I should be afraid of... so just don't jump over me –he whispered in his ear so Finn didn't hear him.

- Fuck off! –said Karofsky.

- Finn, could you hand me the hair brush? –Finn threw it from his bed and Kurt jumped like a cat would have.- Nice shot.

- Best catch, bro. G' night. Ah, and if you try anything, Karofsky, he is my family now, you'll have to run so fast away from me that you'll regret to have been born.

- Don't worry, Finn. He's okay, at least under this roof, I guess –Kurt told him- Good night you too, and don't snore too loud if you can.

- I don't snore! –Finn said, frowning.

- Whatever.

Karofsky wacthed all of this jealousy, he wanted to have that confidence with Kurt that Finn had... but... what was he thinking? He didn't want anything with the queer! He shook his head as he sighed. He didn't have to act anymore, beside Kurt, wacthing him sleep. At least tonight.


	3. Chapter 3: Whispers

Hola! Hi, I read the comments and I'm really glad that you've liked (and you've understood) my fic. It really makes me happy, thanks for supporting! :)

PS: I forgot to say, Kurt hasn't gone to Dalton! He's still where he should be: In McKinley... (I don't remember how do you write it, it was McKinley, wasn't it?)

~~~TRUE FRIEND~~~

Everything would have been silent if Finn hadn't snored like a bear. He fell asleep within ten minutes. 'Lucky him' Dave said to himself. Then he turned around, to see Hummel's bed. And... a really soft breathing. _His_ breathing. And then he acted as a 5 year old child would have:

- Are you awake?

Silence. No answer. 'I should just take a nap' he thought. But it was too tentative, just... a look. A look wouldn't kill anybody, would it? So he stood up and -being extremely cautious- looked at Kurt. His face. He stared at his face. His soft lips slightly opened, his eyes shut... he had this face, like he was so in peace... He couldn't help to stare as a zombi, quiet, without moving in a while. He almost screamed when he suddenly opened his mouth and said:

- Yes, I'm awake. What were you planning to do?

- Nothin' -he mumbled, feeling stupid. He layed again and shut his eyes, but now was Kurt's turn.

- Hey, can't you sleep?

- Not your business -Dave growled.

- Sure it is, your just beside my bed. It even sounds weird -he chuckled. Wait, was he laughing?

- What's so fun? -he sat up.

- Nothing, I think you're really childish -Kurt rolled over his bed and faced him.- Sometimes I do not get much sleep either, thanks to that guy -he pointed Finn, still snoring.

- Hmph. I don't care. -both of them kept quiet a few seconds. Karofsky didn't dare to look him in the eyes, but Kurt did stare at him, and that made him uncomfortable- Just one question and leave me alone. Why did you let me spend the night here? We both know you hate me... -his voice went off.

- Oh, Karofsky. Not that much, anyway -he answered-, would you have let me in the street, alone?

- ... Possibly -he murmured.

- I don't think so. -Kurt looked so calm, so different from who he was at school- I mean, you wanna look cool and stuff, but, do you really hate me? Look at me -he demanded, and Dave didn't know why, but he hadn't the strenght to disobey that order.

- I don't hate you -the jock said without thinking, feeling embarrased. When a huge smile appeared on Kurt's face, he blushed. Shit.

- You know, I feel sad for you. Do you wanna talk about something? -when Dave looked at Finn, Kurt added- it's not like he was going to hear us. I don't know yet why did you kiss me.

- Shh! -his heart was pounding so hard, he was really afraid of someone listening- I don't know why I did it, ok? I just went crazy and you were there. I'm sorry.

- Are you apologizing? -Hummel said, surprised- You're forgiven. I mean, at least the kiss. Do you want to forget it?

- We'd better -he said, looking anywhere else but his face.

- Don't worry, nothing happened -he said, grinning- And I'll be here whenever you need someone to talk about that... topic.

- Look, I don't mean to be rude-

- Oh, that's really not you -Kurt returned to his bitchy side.

- ...but what I want to say is, why?

This time he looked at him again. His eyes shined with the light that entered in the room through the window. They looked like ice, but at the same time, they were warm. It was a strange feeling. The little boy was totally serious, and... perfect. 'Oh, come to your senses, Dave'.

- Why what?

Why, he asked? Why did he talk to him in such a sincere and friendly way when he had dedicated his entire _life_ to make his like hell. The slushies, the dumpsters, the words, the destroyed outfits. The humilliation, in general. And there he was, keeping his bully a secret, trying to help him out.

- I don't understand you. You should- no, you _do_ hate me. Then why are you helping me?

- ... -he looked down in an adorable timid way.- I guess I like you... -Dave's face changed to a terrified face- ...not in that way, don't kid yourself... just... I mean, you look so lost. In some way it's not really your fault to be such a neanderthal...

- Do I have to thank you or anything? -he said, ironically.

- Just... you have to know you're not alone. You see, you could be even friends with me, but -he tried to laugh, only reaching a sad smile- that seems kinda impossible for you, doesn't it?

- ... -Dave kept silent- ...how have we gotten here? I don't hate you. I mean, I hate the fact that you're so _proudly gay_, but I don't really mind you. Oh, God, I can't believe I'm saying this -he raged.

- C'mon, nobody is gonna hear you but me. And I'll keep your secret. You know it. -Kurt said, sadly.- And you wouldn't be planning on killing me. I know your a bully, not a murderer.

- I... Look, dude, I'm really sorry about that. I was so scared, and... promise you won't tell anybody anything about this whole night.

- I won't.

- Ok. I just... I don't wanna sound gay. No offense. But thank you. I really thank you all of this.

- You're very welcome. And if you don't mind, would you explain me why did your father kick you out?

- It's a long story.

- ...

- I wasn't going to sleep either, so... okay.


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

Hi guys. I just wanted to say, I'm SO sorry, it has took me this long, I'm just getting out of a depression, I have them sometimes, not really often, but once in a while. Really sorry, people. I'll try to do my best. Sorry if it's short.

~~~TRUE FRIEND~~~

- Well, the truth is... -Dave stared at him. He was pating attention, listening to _him_. How? After all he had done?- The truth is... I need someone to talk -he said in a whisper.- I hate it, I know you won't forgive me, but I don't want you to either, so let's forget all that crap I put you trough just for tonight, okay? -he said, nervously.

- Okay, I agree with that. -Kurt answered.

- The thing is, I'm so sorry, Hummel. Really. And I won't get near you again, but when the sun comes again I will get the hell out of here and act as if nothing has happened. I just need you now. For selfish reasons. You don't mind yet?

- I don't. I told you, I don't really get much sleep, and I think listening to you can be quite interesting... -he said, half-smiling.

- ... -Karofsky let a minute pass, and he swallowed hard. Was he really going to tell Kurt everything?... Yes, he was. He took a breath and started talking.- The truth is, after the death thing... Yeah, I didn't mean it, even if you still think I did. Anyway, the thing is that my father hates, you know... hmmm...

- _Gay_? -said Kurt. He was so freakin' handsome, the light shining in his eyes, his perfect hair, his concerned look... Stop it Dave!

- Yeah... that -sigh-. He really can't stand anything out of his Bible. If the Bible says 'kill your son', he probably will do that. It's even scary.

- I hate it... -Kurt shivered.

- I don't really like that stuff, but anyway I do believe in God. What? -Kurt shot him an 'oh-my-it-can't-be' look.- Well, I basically... _defended_ you...

- Wait -the little boy said without raising his voice- you did what?

- I didn't exactly do that, I... I... dunno. -Karofsky blushed, and he thought he wasn't going to be seen 'cause of the dark. Anyway, Kurt was smiling widely.- My dad asked my why the hell I had been expulsed, and I answered that I was bullying a kid, and when he got to know it was a... you know, when it was you, he got all mad and wanted to talk to the principal. I got terryfied and yelled at him that it really was my fault. And then he just kicked me out. I couldn't let him attack you... I mean... nothin'...

- Tell me one thing. Honestly? -Kurt demanded.

- What?

- Do you like me?

- Fuc-

- C'mon. I said 'honestly' -Dave thought he was gonna DIE when Kurt slipped off his bed and fell onto his. He was close. Whoa, too close!

- I hate you... -he mumbled.

- You just said you did not. -Kurt shot back.

- Leave me alone, man.

- You know, Karofsky... if you hadn't been such a bighead and a bully I'd probably liked you back.

- Back off, Hummel... you'd better -he said, trying not to shake violently. He was way _too_ close.

- Or what? You'll kiss me again? -he whispered in his ear. Dave would normally have pushed him so hard he lost his breath, but now... he was incapable. Nobody was around, but Finn snoring next to them, and he feared to wake someone up.

- What the-! -he whispered but then paralized. Kurt was touching him. _Hugging_ him. It was a damning hug. How long had been the last real hug he received? He couldn't remember. His mother wasn't there. His father considered that a gay thing. But he needed it. He grabbed Kurt and hugged back, sobbing a bit.

- Don't worry, no one will know about this -the little guy said when they got separated.- I know you are in trouble. I know it's not ALL your fault. You're scared, confused, afraid. I also was, even if my father'd never ever do something like that... You know... I'd really like to help you. We can chat sometimes. I really think you still can change.

- You don't... you're not freakin out? You just hugged your damning bully...

Kurt giggled.- That actually sounds weird. Do you wanna get some sleep?

- Yeah, I'd better... I don't know what I'll do tomorrow -he said, sadly.

- Hmm... You know... I think I'd be able to convinve dad to let you stay the weekend if you behave yourself... I really want to help you.

- Why?

- Because you are suffering. I don't want anybody to suffer as I did. It's horrible to think you're alone. And, if I help you, I think you could stop at least slushing me? -he said, hopefully.

- I'll think about it -Dave smirked- hmm... Hummel, I... I mean, Kurt...

- Yes?

- Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5: Apologies

Everyone, I must say I'm so sorry. I'd hate to wait for more than one month to read just a few lines. I'm so ashamed. But I was feeling so bad that I couldn't even eat or sleep properly, I neither could write, play my favourite instrument nor draw. I feel like shit, dammit. I'm so sorry, seriously. Today I decided to say STOP and try to carry on -like this song of My Chemical Romance says, 'Welcome to the Black Parade', which I really recommend you- and not abandon myself like this anymore. I'll try to not do it again. Thanks for your support. Hugs. And sorry again about my english.

~~~TRUE FRIEND~~~

To be honest, Dave didn't sleep in the whole night. He just spent all of it listening to the very -very- light snores Kurt did. When he could hear them. Finn really sounded like a bear. But anyways. He closed his eyes and just kept quiet a while. And then, after a few hours, he felt Kurt getting up and going to the bathroom. He looked at his watch. God. It was freakin' six o'clock in the morning. On _Saturday_. What the...?

A couple of minutes later he closed his eyes again when he heard the sound of steps coming out the bathroom and going to the dressing table. Dave opened an eye. There he was. Kurt, trying to put his hair in place. His hair. It was the first time Dave saw it out of its place. And it was -if not funny- beautiful. He shook his head. Bad idea.

- Are you awake? -Hummel said from there.

- Hm -he grumbled. He sat up, looked intrigued at the little boy and dared to approach him, sitting next to him, just watching him, without any kind of shame. Finn was still asleep and no one needed to know.

- Good morning, then. Will you stay to have breakfast? -Kurt smiled.

- If your dad lets me -he said- why do you do that?

- Do what?

- Getting up this early to do that 'make-up' session or whatever it is.

- It's _moisturizing_ -he frowned.

- And I suppose you do it everyday -Karofsky sighed.

- Yes I do, I have to take care of my skin so it remains perfectly soft and clean.

- Sure. -He kept watching the minor boy in silence.

- So -Kurt said after five minutes or so- what are you going to do?

- I... I'll try to look for a job. I think. And I'll ask Azimio or someone else to let me stay over until I've got some money.

- ...I'm sorry.

- What?

- I said I'm sorry. I'd hate to be in your shoes. It's so... horrible. I love my dad so much. I wouldn't stand it.

- Well, I never really got along with my father... -Dave looked down at the floor.

- I can try to... -Kurt paused- convince my father to let you stay until you find a job or something. If you're not a bully anymore because you're not in front of the rest of guys... I think I could get used to it. If you don't mind.

- Me? Are you serious? Why would you do that for me? -Dave opened his mouth a lot.

- Why not? I think you would do the same... I told you last night. You're not the badass you pretend to be.

- Your dad...

- My dad loves me -Hummel cut him off- and he would do anything I asked him to.

- You're so lucky.

- At least in that way and the fact that my friends also love me. But I don't think I'm very lucky when I'm slushied at least once a day. -he rolled his eyes.- Finished!

- Where are you going?

- I'm heading to the bathroom. I want to get changed -Kurt noticed how Dave fastly blushed at the thought.

- O-ok, go ahead. I'll, hum, wait here.

- Can you try to wake Finn up while I'm in there? Thanks -he locked the door before Dave could answer. The jock went next to Finn and shook him arm a little.

- Hey, Hudson. Get up. -he looked at the big boy. He was like, huge. So tall. And suddenly was grabbed by him while he purred 'oh, Quinn...' and Dave panicked.- GET YOUR HANDS OFF, MAN! -and with that, Finn jumped and Dave could escape from his hug. He wondered if Kurt had been in the same situation. He felt all kind of jealousy running through his veins. This guy even _slept_ in the same room as him. It was unfai- wait, what was he thinking again? He shoved the feelings off his head -or tried- and looked as the tall dumb was awakening at least.

- What... you...? -he mumbled.

- Hi, Sleeping beauty, time to wake up -Karofsky told him.

- You... last night... Kurt... oh. I remember now.

- Good morning, Finn. -said Kurt completely dressed as he came out of the bathroom.

- Morning, Kurt -Dave watched as Finn half hugged his 'little brother'. Definitely his blood was boiling.

- What do you wanna have for breakfast?

- Pancakes! -Hudson smiled as a kid.

- Ok ok. Come up in half an hour or so. You -he pointed at Karofsky- are helping me out, right? -the boy nodded.

- Are you sure it's a good idea? -Finn looked at the other jock.

- Yes, Finn. He is not such a bad person. He will behave in this house, won't you? -another nod from him.

- Ok, just... scream or somethin' if he tries anything -Finn was suspicious of Karofsky, but trusted his little brother. Why everyone cared that much for the little Fancy?

Karofsky tried not to look his ass while he followed him upstairs.

~~~TRUE FRIEND~~~

- Did you sleep well last night? -Finn's mum said to Dave while they were having breakfast.

- Oh, pretty well, thanks, ehm... -the boy tried to be polite but couldn't remeber her name.

- He actually helped me to cook -Kurt said, sitting next to him without any fear. His dad was in front of them and thinking about something, not paying attention. They had scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes for Finn. Kurt wouldn't usually let his dad have this, but he was trying to get him happy so he would let David stay.

- So... -Burt spoke slowly- what are you doing from now on?

- I, well... -Dave scracthed his head- I'll find a job or something. I don't know. By the way, I'm really sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I didn't mean it. -he couldn't stare at Burt's eyes too long. The man was big and defying. And could be strong and dangerous if he wanted.

- I accept your apologies. But don't. Ever. Approach my son. Got it? -he said. It made Dave gulp.

- But dad... -Kurt tried to say something, but Dave took the word.

- Sir, I understand your reasons, but... we talked last night... and I won't hurt him again. I promise.

- Really? -the little boy was honestly surprised.

- Yes. -he looked into those green-blue eyes, innerly admiring their beauty.

- And what made you change your mind? -asked the old man.

- Er... -think, Davey, think.- It seems we have in common much more than I thought.

- And he didn't mean what he did to me, he was just acting -added the kid.

- Look at me, kiddo -said Burt. Karofsky did as told. 'Wow', thought the jock. The man's eyes were exactly the same colour of his son's.- Is that true? You never hated him?

- Never ever... -he tried to stand the man's gaze but finally gave in.- I was just too afraid... such a coward...

- Hmm... Look, I'm not forgiving you yet, but still I can't understand why someone would kick out their own son out, so...

- Dad, please, would you let him stay? -Burt looked stranged at his buddy- I'll explained you later -Kurt mouthed.

- I won't cause any trouble. And I'll protect your son from anyone who messes with him. Please?

- I hope you do, 'cause I'm letting you stay, but under one condition.

- What? -asked Dave.

- You will have to pay the rent. -the boy's mouth almost reached the floor.

- But dad...!

- Kurt, I will let him gain his place here. You -pointed at Dave- will work in the shop with me and Kurt in the evenings. What means that when I'm not there, he will be your boss.

- But-

- Will you be able to do it, kiddo? Hum? To have a _gay_ boss?

- Dad! -Kurt yelled.

- Will you? -Burt asked over his son's voice.

Carole and Finn and Kurt gasped, expecting the answer. And then, suddenly, instead of jumping and insulting everyone, Dave calmely answered.

- For me, it'd be a pleasure to compensate your son for what I did.


End file.
